


Red.

by shadowwish



Series: Haikyuu short stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, POV Oikawa Tooru, Sort of? - Freeform, THIS IS SO HARD TO TAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowwish/pseuds/shadowwish
Summary: There's something there. I can feel it. It's lurking in the shadows, waiting for me to let my guard down and devour me whole.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817302
Kudos: 11





	Red.

I can only hear my own breathing.

The room is dark, and the fan is still on. My nightstand clock is ticking. But there's something there. I can feel it. It's lurking in the shadows, waiting for me to let my guard down and devour me whole.

Blood is rushing to my ears, reminding me that I'm still alive. 

I stop myself from reaching out to Hajime, who is sleeping next to me.

It shifts. 

Its claws drag on the floor, and I hear teeth clicking, an unnaturally red eye opening. It's huge.

Hajime stirs in his sleep, but I can't bring myself to reach out. There's something about that color. Red. So, so red. It's pulling me in.

My breath catches in my throat as it leans forward, the eye mere centimeters away from my face.

I don't blink.

It doesn't blink.

  
  


The clock stops ticking, silence flooding the room. We stay like that for an eternity. Unmoving.

A tongue reaches out. It licks my face, and I snap out of it.

I get away from it, waking Hajime up, but it's faster. It always is. Last time my knee was broken. Now it's my neck.

Hajime screams, I gasp in surprise and something cracks.

Everything's dark.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know i just posted yesterday a chapter of my hogwarts au, but i really wanted to try something different after having a breakdown over my writing style. this is also super short (incredibly so tbh), but i did it in no time, and i feel like something brief would fit this better
> 
> hope you enjoyed it despite that. kudos and comments are highly appreciated
> 
> [tumblr](http://featherlight-whispers.tumblr.com)


End file.
